In electromechanical switching devices, for example motor circuit breakers, contactors, overload relays and other apparatuses for switching, protection and starting of motors and installations, the connecting terminals for the main current paths are permanently integrated in the switching devices. When a switching device is replaced, it is therefore always necessary to detach the wiring lines to the individual connecting terminals of the switching device. When the switching device is reconnected to the wiring lines, it is therefore possible for wiring faults to occur.
European patent application EP 1 124 286 A1 discloses an electrical conductor being fixed in a terminal strip with the aid of quick-release connections, with the terminal strip being detachably connected to the housing of an electrical device. A system in which a connecting apparatus for an electrical conductor is likewise detachably connected to the device housing is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,500 B1. The connection of the conductors is admittedly simplified in these solutions. However, it is no longer possible to easily remove the switching device once it has been mounted on a mounting rail.